wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Recruit-A-Friend
The Recruit-A-Friend program is a referral system, through which players can recruit friends or family members into World of Warcraft. How to recruit a friend In-game (or Blizzard desktop app?), open your Friends List and click the "Recruit A Friend" button ( ) in the upper-right corner. When a player chooses to recruit someone, the recruit is emailed an invitation that is valid for 7 days after the invite was sent. Once the invitation is activated, both accounts will be "linked" for up to 90 days from when the recruit's account was created, so it is best for an recruit to create an account when the invite is received rather than some time before. ;Caveats * There may be a delay of up to 72 hours for the "Recruit A Friend" button to appear if the recruiter's account was recently upgraded from Starter Edition. Prior to World of Warcraft Starter Edition Log into Account Management and click on the "Recruit-A-Friend" button. This loads the referral page where a player can enter a friend's name and email address and a custom message. When a player chooses to recruit someone, the recruit is emailed an activation key for a 10-day trial account. Accounts created through this referral become "linked" with the recruiter's account for 90 days. If the trial account is upgraded to a paid subscription, both the recruiter and the recruit gain benefits when they play World of Warcraft together. The latest version of this service was made available on November 12, 2013 (circa Patch 5.4.1). This service was unavailable from mid October 2013 to November 11, 2013. With Patch 5.4.1, the Recruit-a-Friend UI has moved in-game and it is no longer possible to recruit via the official website. Benefits Lasts for 90 days after the recruitment * Both the recruit and the recruiter can summon each other while partied. This "Summon Friend" ability has a 30-min cooldown. The summon ability does not work if either character is level 90 or higher, and the two characters must be within a few levels of one another. * Both the recruit and the recruiter gain +50% experience points while partied and within 100 yards of each other. * Recruit characters gain one "grantable" level for every two levels earned (up to 39 levels). Recruit characters may then grant these levels to the recruiter's lower-level characters. ** Levels may only be granted to characters on a recruiter's account by characters on a linked recruitee account. ** Levels may only be granted to characters of the same faction and on the same realm. ** Levels may not be granted to characters over level 89. ** Levels may not be granted to characters of equal or higher level. ** Levels may not be granted once the 90-day account link breaks. ** Levels may not be granted to recruiter's characters with XP gains disabled. Game time dependent rewards * The recruiter receives a free month game credit for each recruit who pays for a first month of game time. * The recruiter receives a special mount (choose 1 of 5 available mounts) or a pet (instead of a mount; see below) roughly a week after the recruit pays for a second month of game time: ** As of Patch 8.0.1, the new available mounts are: *** *** *** *** *** * Alternatively, the recruiter can receive a special pet (choose from 1 of 4 available pets) or a mount (instead of a pet; see above), also roughly a week after the recruit pays for a second month of game time: ** ** ** ** ;Mounts history * As of Patch 6.0.1, the new available mount is the , but it was not announced as available until February 27th, 2015. * As of Patch 5.4.1, the new available mount was the . This patch released on October 29, 2013 before BlizzCon 2013. * Before October 29, 2013, the recruiter received a . As of November 12, 2013, this mount is again available. * Before July 16, 2012, the recruiter received a . As of November 12, 2013, this mount is again available. * Before April 27, 2010, the recruiter received a instead. As of November 12, 2013, this mount is again available. As of September 17, 2018, this mount is available, but not mentioned on main Recruit-A-Friend page. Limitations * May not be used in conjunction with a Scroll of Resurrection (reviving a dormant account). Related Blizzard posts Raised level grant cap Previous X-53 Touring Rocket mount Original news announcement ;Earn an Exclusive Zhevra Mount with the New Recruit-a-Friend! Posted by: Frost | 8-05-08 :With the new Recruit-A-Friend program, you can earn an exclusive Zhevra mount, receive a FREE month of game time, and gain access to other exciting in-game benefits. From the moment your friend creates a character and starts playing, you'll both earn triple the experience when grouped together and have the ability to summon one another from anywhere in the world. Also, for every two levels of experience your friend earns, they can grant one level of experience to one of your lower-level characters. :To start recruiting your friends, click here. :For more details on the new Recruit-A-Friend program, please click here. Media Videos New Recruit A Friend Mount Emerald Hippogryph World of Warcraft Recruit A Friend Tutorial Notes * The Recruit-A-Friend icon ( ) in the Friends List may not appear for up to 72 hours if your game account was recently upgraded from the Starter Edition. Trivia * Some players use Recruit a Friend on themselves and multibox or alt tab in order to level at 3x the normal rate. References See also * Scroll of Resurrection * World of Warcraft Starter Edition External links ;US ;Europe ;Getting friends to play ;News ;Old ;Old info Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Game terms